Sing It Out
by cookiemonstergirl22
Summary: Naya and Myron host a karaoke night. Many songs will be sung, feelings will be uncovered, and chaos will be provided. Join the 2 hosts and Travis, Connor, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Nico, Thalia, Katie, and many more sing familiar and some not so familiar songs for the gods enjoyment. Warning: Cussing will be involved in chapters.


**So new story! Actually I had a story similar like this but I deleted it. I found better songs and…. yeah that' it. ENJOY!**

_**Naya pov**_

Okay before we start I need to tell you what happened yesterday night. I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth and then suddenly an IM comes through my mirror, my dad Apollo and one of my "aunts" Aphrodite tell me a message that I start choking on my toothpaste

_**(Flashback)**_

"Hey, hon I need you to do me a favor meet me in the woods with your boyfriend Myron" Aphrodite said.

"'He's not my boyfriend, I like someone else." I yelled

_**(back to the present)**_

I was walking to the Hermes cabin to get Myron."Myron open the fucking door" I screamed

outside of the door.

"What?" a sleepy and disheveled Myron asked. I didn't answer I just pulled

Myron's hand and I dragged him to the woods.

"Hey want to make-out?" Myron joked.

"AWWWW" Aphrodite cooed.

" I was joking Aphrodite, now what do you want" Myron asked.

" Me and Aphrodite made a plan for both of us and the gods to find entertainment.

We need you two to host a karaoke party. All guests are welcome but Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Chris R., Clarisse, Leo, Reyna, Jason, Piper, Travis, Katie, Rachel, You two, and Connor have to be there." Apollo questioned.

"What's in it for us?" Myron asked hopefully."

"We'll pay you 30 drachmas per day." Aphrodite butted in.

"Deal" Myron and I said in unison.

**Next day**

Myron's pov

"Okay, Aphrodite gave me the song list. Let's see it" I offered.

"Ok" Naya said.

Duets

Percabeth-

Thalico-

Charisse-

Leyna-

Jasper-

Traitie-

Naya-

Myron-

Love or song

Percy-

Annabeth-

Thalia-

Nico-

Chris R.-

Clarisse-

Leo-

Reyna-

Jason-

Piper-

Travis-

Connor-

Katie-

Octavian-

Rachel-

Naya-

Myron-

"Why the Fuck are they all blank!" Naya screamed.

"Flip it over." I answered back calmly.

_They can choose the songs. Just make sure those are the duet groups and that they arrive._

"Okay lets just get started".

"Hi guys, so my dad Apollo we are having a karaoke night thing. so first is... me and Myron singing Billionaire by Travie McCoy Ft. Bruno is the stupidest thing ever." Naya announced. I snickered at the last part. "Okay"

[Naya]

I wanna be a billionaire so fricken bad Buy all of the things I never had Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen

Oh every time I close my eyes I see my name in shining lights yeah A different city every night alright I swear the world better prepare For when I'm a billionaire

[Myron]

Yeah I would have a show like Oprah I would be the host of everyday Christmas Give Travie your wish list I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had sh*t Give away a few Mercedes like 'Here lady have this' And last but not least grant somebody their last wish It's been a couple months that I've been single so You can call me Travie Claus minus the Ho Ho Ha ha get it? I'd probably visit where Katrina hit And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did Yeah, can't forget about me, stupid Everywhere I go, Imma have my own theme music

[Naya]

Oh every time I close my eyes (what you see what you see brah?) I see my name in shining lights (uhuh uhuh yeah what else?) A different city every night alright I swear the world better prepare (for what?) For when I'm a billionaire Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a billionaire Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a billionaire

[Myron]

I'll be playing basketball with the President Dunking on his delegates Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it But keep the fives, twenties, tens and bens completely separate And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax racket We in recession but let me take a crack at it I'll probably take whatever's left and just split it up So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was Eating good, sleeping soundly I know we all have a similar dream Go in your pocket, pull out your wallet And put it in the air and sing

[Naya]

I wanna be a billionaire so fricken bad (so bad) Buy all of the things I never had (buy everything ha ha) Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen (what up Oprah)

Oh every time I close my eyes, (watch ya see, what you see brah?) I see my name in shining lights, (uh huh, uh huh, what else?) A different city every night, oh I I swear the world better prepare (for what?) For when I'm a billionaire Oh oooh oh oooh when I'm a billionaire Oh oooh oh oooh

I wanna be a billionaire so fricken bad!

_**Naya Pov**_

"Okay that was weird, well next we have Percy, Jason, Leo, Nico, Travis, Chris, and Myron singing What makes you beautiful by One Direction. Oh and a twist, you all have to dedicate this song to whoever you want! yay" I explained In the microphone.

"So Percy says this is dedicated to Annabeth, Jason's is for Piper, Leo's is for Reyna, Nico's is for Thalia, Travis's is for Katie, Chris's for Clarisse and Myron's is for anyone who is insecure with themselves" I had a blank look on my face. That was a really sweet thing.

[Percy]

You're insecure, Don't know what for, You're turning heads when you walk through the door, Don't need make-up, To cover up, Being the way that you are is enough,

[Jason]

Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but you,

[All]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh, oh, You don't know you're beautiful, If only you saw what I can see, You'd understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh, oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh, oh, That's what makes you beautiful

[Leo]

So c-come on. You got it wrong. To prove I'm right I put it in a song. I don't know why You're being shy, And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,

[Percy]

Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but you,

[All]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh,

[Nico]

That's what makes you beautiful

Na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na [x2]

[Myron]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

[All]

You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful,

[Travis]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh,

[Chris]

You don't know you're beautiful (Oh), If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Harry:] desperately), Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh,

[All]

That's what makes you beautiful

All of the boy's ran to the girl they dedicated to and kissed them. Myron ran up to me and hugged me

"Brother from another mother, always" he said to me.

"Best non-biological brother ever. Even though I'm a girl." I smiled.

"Now the next singer is Reyna and Leo singing Hips don't lie by Shakira" Myron said taking the mic away from me.

**Reyna's Pov**

**[Leo]**

**Ladies up in here tonight No fighting, no fighting We got the refugees up in here No fighting, no fighting**

**Shakira, Shakira**

**I never really knew that she could dance like this She makes a man wants to speak Spanish Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa Shakira, Shakira**

**[Reyna]**

**Oh baby when you talk like that You make a woman go mad So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body**

I started dancing with Leo moving my hips to the beat.

**And I'm on tonight You know my hips don't lie And I'm starting to feel it's right All the attraction, the tension Don't you see baby, this is perfection **

**[Leo]**

**Hey Girl, I can see your body moving And it's driving me crazy And I didn't have the slightest idea Until I saw you dancing**

**And when you walk up on the dance floor Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it So you can keep on shaking it**

**I never really knew that she could dance like this She makes a man want to speak Spanish Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa Shakira, Shakira**

**[Reyna]**

**Oh baby when you talk like that You make a woman go mad So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body**

**And I'm on tonight You know my hips don't lie And I am starting to feel you boy Come on lets go, real slow Don't you see baby asi es perfecto**

**Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie And I am starting to feel it's right All the attraction, the tension Don't you see baby, this is perfection Shakira, Shakira**

**Oh boy, I can see your body moving Half animal, half man I don't, don't really know what I'm doing But you seem to have a plan My will and self restraint Have come to fail now, fail now See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know That's a bit too hard to explain**

**Baila en la calle de noche Baila en la calle de día**

**Baila en la calle de noche Baila en la calle de día**

**[Leo]**

**I never really knew that she could dance like this She makes a man want to speak Spanish Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa Shakira, Shakira**

**[Reyna] Oh baby when you talk like that You know you got me hypnotized So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body**

**[Leo] Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia**

**Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it! Mira en Barranquilla se baila así**

**Yeah She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty I need a whole club dizzy Why the CIA wanna watch us? Colombians and Haitians I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction No more do we snatch ropes Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats**

**[Reyna]**

**I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie And I'm starting to feel you boy Come on let's go, real slow Baby, like this is perfecto**

**Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie And I am starting to feel it's right The attraction, the tension Baby, like this is perfection**

**No fighting No fighting**

" Give it up for Reyna and Leo. Next up is Percy singing Miss Jackson" Myron screamed**.**

_**Annabeth Pov**_

"Dedicated to Annabeth" Percy yelled and winked

**Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark No one knows it's you Miss Jackson Found another victim But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson**

**You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out But we're so lucky, Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down Looking for the time of your life (ain't always gonna find out)**

**A pretty picture but the scenery is so loud, A face like heaven catching lighting in your nightgown, But back away from the water, babe, you might drown- The party isn't over tonight (lighting in your nightgown)**

**He-eyy Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning? He-eyy Out the back door Goddamn But I love her anyway I love her anyway I love her anyway Out the back door Goddamn But I love her anyway**

**Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Are you nasty?**

**Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Are you nasty?**

**Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Are you nasty? Are you nasty? I love her anyway**

**Ohhhh Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning? Ohhhh Out the back door Goddamn But I love her anyway**

**Way down 'til the fire finally dies out You've got 'em wrapped around your finger Watch 'em fall down There's something beautiful and tragic in the fallout Let me say it one more time (Tragic in the fall out)**

**He-eyy Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning? He-eyy Out the back door, Goddamn But I love her anyway**

**I love her anyway I love her anyway Out the back door Goddamn But I love her anyway**

**Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Are you nasty?**

**Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Are you nasty?**

**Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Are you nasty? Are you nasty? I love her anyway**

**Ohhhh Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning? Ohhhh Out the back door Goddamn But I love her any...**

**Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark No one knows it's you Miss Jackson Found another victim But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson**

**I love her anyway**

**Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Are you nasty?**

**Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Are you nasty?**

**Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Are you nasty? Are you nasty I love her anyway**

**Ohhhh Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning? Ohhhh Out the back door Goddamn But I love her anyway**

Crap I am going to tear up that was such a sweet song.

"Just kiss already" someone yelled. It was Naya and Myron. They make a great pair of fake-siblings. Anyways me and Percy were running to each other and we kissed. Who cared if the others thought it was cliche.

_**Naya pov**_

"Lets see who's next... oh lookie lookie here it's our own host Naya." I froze, I didn't think I would have to sing this early in the night.

"Today she will be singing Helena by MCR with ME?" Myron announced. Then I started laughing so hard I fell on to the floor, his face is priceless.

"We had to sing a duet, so I chose this song."

"Lets get this over with" I whispered to him.

[Myron]

_Long ago_

_Just like the hearse, you die to get in again_

_We are so far from you_

_Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate_

_The lives of everyone you know_

_And what's the worst you take (worst you take)_

_From every heart you break (heart you break)_

_And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)_

_Well, I've been holding on tonight_

[Naya]

_What's the worst that I can say?_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

[Myron]

_Came a time_

_When every star fall brought you to tears again_

_We are the very hurt you sold_

[Naya]

_And what's the worst you take (worst you take)_

_From every heart you break (heart you break)_

_And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)_

_Well, I've been holding on tonight_

[Both]

_What's the worst that I can say?_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

_And if you carry on this way_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

_Can you hear me?_

[Myron]

_Are you near me?_

_Can we pretend_

_To leave? And then_

_We'll meet again_

_When both our cars collide._

[Naya]

_What's the worst that I can say?_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

[Both]

_And if you carry on this way_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight _

The crowd erupted in cheers.

"Now that the song was over, lets hear.."


End file.
